


A Dark Monstrosity

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Golden Dragon [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Inspired By A TV Show, Nohr | Conquest Route, Swans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Nyx was more than a little concerned to find that when Odin returned home, he had several bruises and a nasty black eye.





	A Dark Monstrosity

Nyx was more than a little concerned to find that when Odin returned home, he had several bruises and a nasty black eye.

“What happened, Dear, did you get into a fight?” She asked, getting up from her place on the bed to inspect his injuries.

“Yes! I did battle with a great beast of evil that I couldn’t defeat even with all my strength!” He proclaimed, throwing out his arms before wincing.

“That’s nice Dear. What really happened?” Nyx sighed, going to the small storage area of their quarters.

“I was set upon by a creature of darkness cloaked in white!”

“You were attacked… by a swan?” Nyx guessed, digging through the cupboard for a healing potion.

“If you wish to paint Odin the Great and Wise with brush, then yes. I got attacked by a swan.” He replied sheepishly.

Nyx, having found the healing lotion, returned to his side and began to smear it around his eye.

“Would you be willing to swear to never tell Ophelia?” He begged.

Nyx smirked as she imagined Odin both fighting and losing against a swan, but when she saw the terrified expression on Odin’s face, she made her decision.

“Very well.”


End file.
